Misunderstanding
by Dieutrixx
Summary: AU zu Band 6! Hermione fühlt sich zu einem gewissen Slytherin hingezogen und Ginny ist mit einem liiert... HGxDM GWxBZ Plz R&R CANCELLED
1. Ein Annäherungsversuch und ein Attentat

_Summary : Hermione fühlt sich zu einem gewissen Slytherin hingezogen und Ginny ist mit einem liiert…_

_Disclaimer : Alle Rechte gehören JK Rowling_

_A/N : Dies ist eine Co-Produktion mit meiner besten Freundin_

XxXxXxXxXxXx 

**Misunderstanding**

Kapitel 1 : Ein Annäherungsversuch und ein Attentat

**S**töhnend wechselte Hermione ihre schon heiße Hand, auf welche sie ihren dröhnenden Kopf aufgestützt hatte, während Professor Binns im Hintergrund einen uninteressanten Vortrag über Zaubergesetze aus dem dritten Jahrhundert nach Christus vor sich hinmurmelte.

Aus verschiedenen Ecken der Zaubergeschichte-Klasse, welche sich die Gryffindors mit den Slytherins teilten, erklang schon leises Schnarchen. Hermione musste leicht grinsen und ließ ihren Blick langsam durch die gelangweilte Klasse streifen. Vor ihr sah sie die zerzausten Haare von Harry und daneben Rons roten Wuschelkopf, welcher genau wie ihrer auf die rechte Hand gestützt war. Ron dachte anscheinend gerade über eine neue Quidditch-Strategie nach, mit der Gryffindor Slytherin beim nächsten Spiel schlagen könnte, jedenfalls ließen das die gestammelten Wortfetzen, die aus seinem Mund kamen, vermuten. Seit er den Posten des Teamchefs der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor angenommen hatte, dachte er an nichts anderes mehr.

Kopfschüttelnd wand Hermione sich zum nasenbohrenden Neville Longbottom, nur um dann angeekelt wieder weg zu schauen.

Sogleich erblickte sie ein weitaus erfreulicheres Bild: die unscheinbare, jedoch nicht zu verachtende Gestalt des wohl berüchtigtsten und gutaussehendsten Slytherin seit Jahrzehnten.

Sie jedoch sah in Draco Malfoy nur den verwöhnten, hochnäsigen und unfähigen Sohn eines Todessers, was ihn in ihren Augen somit selbst zu einem machte.

Ein Kulturbanause. Eine erbärmliche Erscheinung.

Gerade als Hermione den Kopf wieder zu Prof. Binns drehen wollte, fiel ihr auf, dass Malfoy schon die ganze Zeit ihren Blick erwiderte.

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck jedoch nicht deuten. Er schien nicht zu registrieren, dass sie ebenfalls in seine Richtung sah.

Das beunruhigte sie und fieberhaft überlegte sie, welche Gemeinheit er diesmal wieder aushecken könnte. Sein leerer Blick machte ihr Angst und nervös fing sie an, an ihrem Blusenknopf zu fummeln, bis er schließlich absprang, direkt auf die Glatze von Prof. Binns zu, einem der Geister von Hogwarts, und durch diese hindurch.

Die ganze Klasse starrte sie an, keiner achtete auf den fluchenden Professor, sondern alle genossen den freizügigen Anblick, der sich ihnen nun bot.

Nach wenigen Sekunden glich die Farbe von Hermiones Kopf der einer Tomate, so knallrot wurde sie.

Beschämt zog sie ihren Umhang zu und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von vielen belustigten Blicken.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Keuchend erreichte Hermione den Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor und ließ sich mit stets hochrotem Kopf heulend auf ihr Bett fallen. Schniefend versuchte sie ihre Tränen zu bändigen und ihre wirren Gedanken zu sammeln.

‚So weit kommt es noch, dass ich mich von diesem schleimigen Frettchen blamieren lasse, aber andererseits bin ich doch selber Schuld', dachte sie, ‚Ich hätte nie zu ihm hinschauen dürfen, sondern ganz wie man es von mir gewohnt ist, Prof. Binns Vortrag lauschen sollen.'

Dennoch musste sie zugeben, dass seine stürmischen, blauen Augen sie geradezu in Trance versetzt hatten. Gleich darauf schlug sie sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, verstört über das soeben Gedachte.

Krampfhaft versuchte sie tief durchzuatmen, die Ereignisse zu vergessen, ihn zu vergessen. Doch immer wieder tauchte das Bild von Dracos wunderschönen eisblauen Augen auf, wie sie Hermione anstarrten.

Dann ging sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ihr fast das Herz stehen blieb, als sie eine sehr beschäftigte Ginny sah, die von einem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin leidenschaftlich gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Allein das stoßartige Keuchen des Jungen, welchen sie als Blaise Zabini identifizierte, löste bei Hermione Brechreiz aus.

Ginnys Stöhnen zufolge gefiel es auch ihr. Ihre Zungen schienen sich gegenseitig verschlingen zu wollen, während Zabini versuchte mit seiner zittrigen Hand unter Ginnys Bluse zu gelangen, was diese jedoch bestimmt abwehrte. Stattdessen führte sie die ihre zu seinem Hosenbund, was Zabini wiederum noch mehr zu gefallen schien. Als Ginny den Reißverschluss an seiner Hose öffnete und unter seine samtblauen Shorts fuhr, war Hermione einer Ohnmacht nahe und hüstelte gekünstelt, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, woraufhin Blaise und Ginny wie zwei verschreckte Hühner außeinanderstoben.

Alle drei starrten sich bestimmt mehrere Minuten fassungslos an, bis Blaise schließlich das Wort ergriff:

„Tja... also... Ich lass euch dann mal alleine...", er zwinkerte Ginny schelmisch zu und meinte:

„Wir sehen uns später."

Während er langsam rückwärts aus dem Portraitloch stieg, sagte er zu Hermione gewandt:

„Nichts für ungut."

Diesmal hatte Hermione sich schnell wieder gefasst und blickte ihre Gryffindorkollegin gespielt empört an:

„Du weißt doch über Verhütungsmethoden bescheid, oder?" und hob besserwisserisch eine Augenbraue.

Ginny schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen, dass ihre Freundin das Ganze mit Humor nahm. Erleichtert fiel sie Hermione um den Hals und drückte sie herzlich.

Hermione kämpfte anfangs noch mit den eben gesehenen Bildern in ihrem Kopf, erwiderte dann jedoch Ginnys Umarmung und flüsterte in ihre kupfernschimmernde, zerzauste Haarmähne:

„Jetzt musst du mir aber schon erzählen, wie der gute Blaise auf den Geschmack gekommen ist."

Tief durchatmend ließ Ginny von ihrer Freundin ab und meinte:

„Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass dieser Vorfall, und alles was ich dir gleich erzähle, unter uns bleibt!"

Ungeduldig nickte Hermione und zerrte ihre Freundin zum roten Sofa, wo sie sich erwartungsvoll niederließ. Ginny schien sehr froh zu sein, endlich jemandem alles anvertrauen zu können, denn die Geschichte sprudelte wie ein Wasserfall aus ihrem Mund:

„Du kannst dich doch bestimmt noch erinnern, dass ich vor drei Wochen bei Snape wegen diesem dummen Unfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht nachsitzen musste... nun ja... nicht nur ich hatte etwas verbrochen. Du kannst dir ja denken, wer mir in diesen Stunden Gesellschaft geleistet hat, oder?

Anfangs war ich natürlich nicht sonderlich erfreut, ausgerechnet mit Zabini Snapes ständig verdreckte Zaubertränke-Vorratskammer zu putzen, nach einem geschlossenen Waffenstillstand und ein paar spottfreien Worten seinerseits wurde er mir allerdings immer sympathischer.

In mir schien er endlich die lang gesuchte Seelenverwandte gefunden zu haben, mit der er über alle seine Probleme, Ängste und Geheimnisse reden konnte. Ich glaube, ich habe niemals zuvor so lange über Lebensphilosophien und Gefühle gesprochen.

Im Nachhinein war ich mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob diese Begegnung eine Ausnahme gewesen sein sollte. Doch als Blaise mich dann während des Mittagessens am nächsten Tag die ganze Zeit mit blitzenden Augen angestarrt hatte, war ich mir sicher, dass er am Vortag in Snapes Büro nicht unter dem Einfluss irgendwelcher Drogen gestanden war, sondern tatsächlich an mir interessiert zu sein schien.

Also beschloss ich, ihn damit zu konfrontieren. Es war gar nicht so einfach, ihn zu erwischen, dennoch traf ich ihn schließlich nach langem Suchen auf dem Astronomieturm.

Ich hatte kaum meinen Mund geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, da legte er einen Finger auf meine Lippen und näherte sich mit seinem wohlgeformten Mund dem meinen.

Meine Gefühle spielten total verrückt, mein Kopf sagte nein, doch mein Herz schrie ja. Und wenn du wüsstest, wie göttlich dieser Junge küsst, dann hättest du auch nicht widerstehen können…"

Ginny schloss verträumt die Augen, summte leise einen alten Lovesong und wippte im Takt dazu. Genervt rollte Hermione mit den Augen und bat um Weiterführung der Erzählung.

Verlegen räusperte sich ihre verliebte Freundin und fuhr fort:

„Na ja... Nach dieser Begegnung auf dem Astronomieturm schienen wir so etwas wie ein Liebespaar zu sein. Wir trafen uns halt immer heimlich und bis heute hat uns auch noch nie jemand... wie soll ich sagen... ‚entlarvt'?"

Hermione zwinkerte Ginny verschwörerisch zu und meinte:

„Dann ist das jetzt wohl unser kleines Geheimnis?"

Schmunzelnd verließen die Mädchen den Gemeinschaftsraum und begaben sich zum Festsaal, wo bereits das Mittagessen aufgetischt worden war.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Bitte schreibt mir doch schnell ein Review (Lob, Anregungen, Kritik… alles willkommen), damit ich weiß, wie euch die Story gefällt und ob ich updaten soll!_

_Dieutrixx_


	2. Hab' ich Halluzinationen, oder was?

_Danke für eure Reviews!_

_**Valpuri: **Danke… hier kommt auch schon das neue Kapitel! Hoffe es gefällt dir ;-)_

_**Kille: **Die ersten vier Kapitel sind schon fertig und meiner Meinung nach wird's in den nächsten schon gleich „lockerer"! Jedenfalls danke für den tipp und ich hoffe du liest die Story auch weiterhin!_

_A/N: Wie ihr bereits bemerkt haben werdet, geht's hier also um zwei Pairings (HGxDM und GWxBZ), wobei wir bei Blaise den Charakter ja praktisch selbst erfunden haben. Es soll nicht allzu ernst sein, also erwartet bitte nicht zu viel Logik ;-)_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kapitel 2 : Hab ich Halluzinationen, oder was?

**K**euchend und gestresst rannte Hermione mit Büchern beladen, welche ihr fast gänzlich die Sicht versperrten, die steinernen Stufen zu dem tiefer gelegenen Kerker hinunter, in dem schon seit geschlagenen sieben Minuten Zaubertränkeunterricht mit ihrem „Lieblingslehrer" Snape als auch mit ihrem „Lieblingshaus", Slytherin, stattfand.

Trotzdem fand sie die Zeit, leise mit unsittlichen Worten über ihren bisher äußerst miserabel verlaufenen Tag zu jammern.

„Als heute früh der Scheiß-Wecker nicht geläutet hat und ich somit erst zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn aufwachte, habe ich ja nicht ahnen können, dass das nur der Anfang dieses verhängnisvollen Tages war.", dachte Hermione, „Wenig später hat Prof. Trelawney mich dann gleich den Stoff der letzten Stunde wiederholen lassen, obwohl ich noch halb im Schlafanzug war, während mich meine Mitschüler mit abschätzigen Blicken gemustert haben.

Doch das schien noch nicht genug des Unglücks gewesen zu sein, denn Filch hat mich beobachtet, als ich versehentlich auf Ms. Norris' Schwanz getreten bin und er hat mir daraufhin zwei Stunden Nachzitzen wegen Behinderung von „wichtigen" Mitgliedern des Schulpersonals aufgebrummt.

Das war aber noch harmlos gegenüber meiner Blamage im Verwandlungunterricht von McGonagall, in dem mein Magen an die fünf Mal laut geknurrt hat, da ich ja bis dahin noch nichts Essbares zu mir genommen hatte, woraufhin mir in der nächsten Pause mehrere Mitschüler freiwillig ihre Jause angeboten haben.

Zu guter letzt habe ich auf der Mädchentoilette festgestellt, dass ich meine Tage diesmal eine Woche zu früh bekommen habe, und somit auch kein Tampon bei mir hatte, weshalb ich noch einmal schnell in mein Zimmer rennen musste, um mir eins zu holen und als ich dann auch noch sah..."

BUMM!

Stöhnend rieb Hermione sich den schmerzenden Kopf und murmelte geistesabwesend ohne hochzuschauen:

„Auch das noch, ich wusste gar nicht, dass hier seit neuestem eine Wand steht", und wandte ihren Kopf nach oben.

Das sich ihr bietende Bild ließ sie wünschen, dies niemals gesagt zu haben, denn vor ihr stand niemand anderer als ihr Erzfeind Draco Malfoy, der mit seinem typischen überlegenen Malfoy-Grinsen zu ihr hinabsah.

Mit arrogantem Tonfall meinte er herablassend:

„Danke für das Kompliment, Schlammblut!"

Augenblicklich errötete Hermione und versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen, da er den Weg zum Klassenzimmer versperrte.

Draco hielt sie jedoch bestimmt mit seinem muskulösen Arm zurück und sagte höhnisch:

„Na, na, Granger, hat mein Anblick dir jetzt glatt die Sprache verschlagen?"

Genervt erwiderte Hermione:

„Ich möchte nur die Kotze zurückhalten, die sich in mir anstaut, sobald ich dich sehe. Und jetzt lässt du mich bitte vorbei, damit ich in die Klasse gelangen kann, denn ich bin, ganz im Gegenteil zu gewissen anderen Leuten, nicht zu Snapes Lieblingsschülern erkoren worden."

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie einen Anflug von Unsicherheit in Dracos sonst so emotionslosen Augen zu erkennen, doch zu schnell kehrten die gewohnten kalten Züge in sein Gesicht zurück.

Im Nachhinein war Hermione sich nicht mehr sicher, ob ihre Augen ihr nicht einen Streich gespielt hatten.

Draco starrte sie wie versteinert an, trat aber zur Seite und gab den Weg zum Kerker frei.

Verwundert über Malfoys plötzliches Nachgeben setzte Hermione sich in Bewegung. Sie war jedoch zu sehr mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie sie Snape ihr Zuspätkommen erklären sollte, um genauer über Malfoys eigenartige Reaktion nachzudenken.

Knarrend fiel die Tür hinter ihr zu. In sekundenschnelle drehten sich 31 Köpfe zu ihr um und starrten sie teilweise entgeistert und teilweise mitleidig an.

Mit schweren Schritten kam Prof. Snape auf sie zu und baute sich vor ihr auf. Er zog seine buschigen Augenbrauen so weit zusammen, dass es aussah, als wären sie zusammen gewachsen und grollte mit donnernder Stimme:

„Ms. Granger, können Sie mir erklären, warum sie ihrem Haus soeben wegen unentschuldigtem Fernbleiben vom Unterricht fünfzig Punkte gestohlen haben? ... Nein ? ... Dann werde ich Ihnen wohl oder übel noch einmal zwanzig Hauspunkte wegen Verweigerung der Aussage abziehen müssen!"

Fassungslos starrte Hermione in Snapes hasserfüllte Augen und versuchte etwas auf diese bodenlose Frechheit zu erwidern, doch da schrie ihr Lehrer schon wieder los:

„Und wenn Sie sich jetzt nicht augenblicklich setzen, wird Gryffindor um weitere zwanzig Punkte ärmer werden."

Das ließ Hermione sich nicht zweimal sagen und trottete niedergeschlagen, gefolgt von den ärgerlichen Blicken der Gryffindors und den schadenfrohen der Slytherins, zu dem Platz, den Neville ihr freigehalten hatte, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass Hermione ihm beim Brauen eines neuen Tranks helfen würde.

Harry, der mit Ron eine Reihe vor seiner Freundin saß, blickte sich kurz um und warf ihr einen ermutigenden Blick zu, widmete sich dann aber gleich wieder seinem Trank, da Prof. Snape ihn misstrauisch beobachtete.

Den Tränen nahe versuchte Hermione krampfhaft die Tapfere zu mimen und erklärte Neville mehrmals die wichtigsten Merkmale des Schrumpftrankes. Ihr Tischnachbar starrte sie dabei unentwegt entgeistert an und schien von der besonders komplizierten Rührtechnik nichts mitzubekommen, so wirr redete Hermione daher.

In ihrer Verzweiflung merkte sie gar nicht, dass die Klassenzimmertür geöffnet wurde, sondern hörte nur, wie Prof. Snape Draco Malfoy ungerührt zu dessen Platz beorderte. Sie spürte förmlich Malfoys herablassenden Blick, als er an ihr vorbei stolzierte, wagte es jedoch nicht, aufzusehen.

Da fing Neville mit seiner weinerlichen Stimme an zu jammern, dass er ein Mittel gegen Verbrennungen brauche, denn er hatte gerade seinen Finger in den brodelnden Kessel gesteckt.

Hermione murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch und Neville verspürte keinen Schmerz mehr.

Offensichtlich war sie nicht leise genug gewesen, denn Snape brauste schon wieder auf:

„Ms. Granger, Ihr Verhalten lässt wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon höflich mitgeteilt, dass Mr. Longbottom die Folgen seiner Dummheit allein bewältigen muss? Langsam reißt mir der Geduldsfaden! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Hermione seufzte fast unmerklich und blickte hilflos zur Seite, direkt in die kalten Augen von Draco Malfoy.

Erschrocken wollte sie wegsehen, doch abermals wurde sie von seinem makellosen Anblick gefesselt.

Snape räusperte sich ärgerlich:

„Wären Sie bitte so gnädig, Ihre lächerlichen Annäherungsversuche während des Unterrichts zu unterlassen?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Erschöpft und mit gesenktem Kopf trottete Hermione aus dem Kerker, gefolgt von ihren Freunden Ron und Harry, die bei dem Versuch sie aufzumuntern kläglich scheiterten.

Als sie etwas Feuchtes zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass ihre Blutung wohl durchgegangen war.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Wie gesagt, Reviews aller Art sind immer willkommen (um nicht zu sagen notwendig, wenn ich schnell updaten soll g)_


	3. Wenn ich ein Vöglein wär'

_Danke für eure vielen Reviews! ;-)_

_**Valpuri**: Danke für dein liebes Review (als mein erster Reviewer überhaupt hast du natürlich nen besonderen Status g). Ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapitel!_

_**RoryElli**: Danke dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, zu reviewen; hier kommt auch schon die Fortsetzung! Hoffe du liest die Story auch weiterhin :-)_

_**Kingwood**: Hat sich gar nicht scheiße angehört - für mich jedenfalls nicht! Freut mich, dass du es lustig findest... bin mir nämlich nie sicher, ob nur ich über meine Stories lachen kann oder ob sie wirklich (wenigstens teilweise) witzig sind!_

_**mIr**: Na, hast du jetzt genug? Oder willst du immer noch mehr? g_

_**SFMK**: Oh ja, die arme Hermione muss bei mir schon sehr leiden (hab schon Schuldgefühle)... Aber Draco wird auch nicht verschont bleiben... ;-)_

_**dramine**: In diesem Chappie geht's eh hauptsächlich um Draco - Wir versuchen generell, zwischen den beiden abzuwechseln, also keine Angst, Draco kommt schon nicht zu kurz!_

_A/N : Wer die Überschriften der Kapitel ein wenig seltsam (bzw unangebracht) findet, sollte wissen, dass es alles (etwas abgeänderte) Zitate von unseren Lehrern sind und somit eine Art "Insiderjoke" für unsere Mitschüler. Das für dieses Chappie stammt von unserem Deutschlehrer, es ist ein Lied (manche kennen es vielleicht), das er uns mal vorgesungen hat (!)...einfach göttlich ;-)) Aber keine Angst, wir versuchen schon immer, etwas halbwegs Passendes zu finden! Dieses Kapitel ist also ne Ausnahme ;-)_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kapitel 3 : Wenn ich ein Vöglein wär' 

**Ä**rgerlich schaute er an sich herab und sah, dass der hartnäckige Schmutz auch durch diesen Zauber nicht zum Verschwinden gebracht werden konnte. Wohl oder übel musste er sich in diesem Aufzug zum Unterricht begeben und bis zum Nachmittag warten, um die Flecken durch professionelle Hilfe zu beseitigen.

Einmal mehr verfluchte er seine Nachsicht mit Neville, diesem Dummkopf, der für das ganze Schlamassel verantwortlich war. Da hatte er ihm doch noch geraten, sich von den brodelnden Töpfen fernzuhalten und ihn die Arbeit machen zu lassen, doch wie immer konnte sich Neville nicht beherrschen und übergoss seinen Umhang mit dem stinkenden Gebräu aus faulen Schlangeneiern, Grauknollen und geriebenen Rinozerosnägeln.

Snapes Kommentar dazu lautete „Schade um die Grauknollen" und er schickte ihn zum Madam Pomfrey, die ihm zwar versichern konnte, dass ihm nichts fehlte, gegen die ekligen grün-gelben Flecken jedoch kein Mittel kannte.

Während ihm die Geschehnisse des Vortags nochmals durch den Kopf gingen, befand er sich, ohne es zu merken, bereits auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer, wo er als nächstes Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit dem neuen Lehrer Prof. Predance hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Weinen, das er bei näherem Hinhören als schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen interpretierte. Nach kurzem Zögern war er sich sicher, dass es aus dem Nebenzimmer kam und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, diese Stimme zu kennen, was ihn dazu veranlasste, die Tür zu öffnen.

Sein Atem stockte, was bei seinem Mundgeruch wohl auch das Beste war, doch nicht aus diesem Grund, sondern weil er zwei ihm sehr bekannte Personen gerade in flagranti erwischt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er das Stöhnen komplett falsch gedeutet, denn es schien leidenschaftlichen Ursprungs zu sein.

Weiters bemerkten ihn Hermione und Malfoy, die sich doch eigentlich hassten, nicht, sie fuhren einfach mit ihrem hemmungslosen Geknutsche fort.

Wütend stampfte er auf, um seiner Freundin, als auch seinem Feind, die Leviten zu lesen, doch abermals nahmen sie keine Notiz von dem aufgebrachten Pubertierenden.

Da fuhr Malfoys Hand unter Hermiones Shirt, oder sie versuchte es zumindest. Das reichte für ihn, um Draco von Hermione wegreißen zu wollen, woran er allerdings kläglich scheiterte, weil er von Draco wie von einer Steinmauer abprallte. Auch die Versuche, an Hermione heranzukommen, schlugen fehl.

Draco vertrug anscheinend keine Zurückweisung, denn er begann Hermiones zierlichen Hals mit seinen Pranken zu umfassen und brutal zu würgen. Hilflos stand der Beobachter daneben und konnte nichts unternehmen um seine Freundin vor dem Tod zu bewahren.

Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und er versuchte mit zitternden Fingern sein Brillengestell sowie seinen Zauberstab im dunklen zu finden.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

„Es war einfach so erschreckend real, diese Wut, die ich verspürte, und diese Hilflosigkeit, als ich dir nicht helfen konnte. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das kein gewöhnlicher Traum war, bitte versprich mir, dass du dich von Malfoy fernhältst.", erwartungsvoll sah er in Hermiones Augen, die konzentriert auf dem Frühstücksmüsli lagen.

Sie murrte nur undeutlich und schien nicht zu merken, wie ernst es Harry war.

„Was ist denn los?", stieß Ron Hermione vorwurfsvoll an. Errötend richtete Hermione ihre großen braunen Augen auf ihren Freund und meinte :

„Entschuldige, es ist nichts, nur der anstehende Verwandlungstest" und zu Harry gewandt: „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich von Malfoy fernhalte... Als ob ich das nicht auch so tun würde!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Gestresst stellte die junge Kellnerin Mona die dritte Runde Butterbier für Draco, Blaise und Jordan Boneman auf den alten, morschen Tisch im „Paradies" in dem kleinen Zaubererstädtchen Hogsmeade.

Schüler der siebten Klassen waren befugt, Hogsmeade zu jeder beliebigen Zeit aufzusuchen, das Besuchen von Kneipen wie dem „Paradies" war ihnen jedoch untersagt.

Kein Hindernis für die drei Slytherinfreunde, die mittels eines ebenfalls verbotenen Erkennungsserums, das es anderen unmöglich machte, sie als Schüler zu identifizieren, ins „Paradies" gelangt waren.

Mit glasigen Augen glotzte Jordan das Hinterteil der Kellnerin an, welches in einem knappen, schwarzen Ledermini steckte. Wie von selbst fasste er mit seiner linken Hand, in der rechten hielt er ein Butterbier, auf dieses ihm makellos erscheinende Körperteil.

Mona ließ fast das Tablett mit den abgeräumten Gläsern fallen. Offensichtlich wusste sie den Annäherungsversuch nicht zu schätzen, denn ihre Hand schnellte auf Jordans Wange zu, wo sie einen roten Fleck hinterließ. Dann zerrte sie den angetrunkenen Jugendlich schnurstracks aus der Bar, gefolgt von Malfoys schallendem Gelächter.

Gelassen drehte Blaise den Kopf zu Draco und sagte mit leicht zittriger Stimme:

„Ich wollte dir sowieso noch etwas unter vier Augen erzählen."

„Komm in meine Arme und heul dich aus, Baby!", grölte Malfoy und warf ihm einen lasziven Blick zu.

Man merkte ihm an, dass er nicht mehr „ganz nüchtern" war.

Blaise brachte seinen Freund mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen und begann über seine ungewöhnliche Beziehung mit Ginny zu sprechen.

Im Laufe von Blaise' Schwärmerei verfinsterte Dracos Miene sich immer mehr, bis er schließlich mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch schlug. Butterbier schwappte über und Blaise verstummte augenblicklich.

„Weißt du überhaupt, von wem du da redest? Diese schmutzige, kleine Gryffindor und eine Weasley noch dazu! Ich dachte du würdest wenigstens noch ein Fünkchen Würde besitzen. Denk an deine Familie!", wütend fuhr Malfoy durch seine gegelten Haare, bis sie wirr vom Kopf abstanden.

„Nun mach mal halblang", schrie Blaise nicht weniger erregt zurück, „Glaubst du, ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie du sie immer anstarrst? Wie du ihren Namen im Traum stöhnst? Dass du dich besäufst, um sie zu vergessen? Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen: ‚Draco Malfoy, berüchtigter Todessersohn, verliebt in ein Schlammblut', dein Vater wäre wohl nicht sehr erfreut, geschweige denn der dunkle Lord selbst."

Malfoy starrte sein Gegenüber mit hassfunkelnden Augen an, konnte jedoch nichts erwidern.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich manns genug, mir meine Liebe einzugestehen und ich rate dir eins, lass Ginny in Ruhe, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Du bezahlst, du hast ja ohnehin über die Hälfte von meinem Butterbier ausgesoffen!"

Ohne sich umzublicken verließ Blaise das „Paradies" und ließ einen missmutigen Draco Malfoy zurück.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Naaa... zufrieden? Bitte auf jeden Fall ein Review da lassen... ;-) _

_Dieutrixx_


	4. Heiratsmarkt auf bananisch

_**Valpuri**: Danke! Mmmhhh… schmecken die gut ;-)_

_**Kingwood**: WOW, jetzt werde ich sogar schon angefleht, ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen… wie du siehst, hat's was genützt! Super, dass du lachen konntest :-)_

_**RoryElli**: Klar hat's geholfen, dass du reviewt hast (wie du siehst hilfts auch diesmal)! Das neue Chappie ist sogar um zwei Seiten (im Word) länger als die anderen, oder ist das immer noch zu kurz für dich? lg_

_**SFMK**: Danke für dein Review! Hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapitel! bussi ;-)_

_A/N: Die Geschichte spielt übrigens im sechsten Schuljahr von Hermione & Co., also haben wir HPB und weitgehend auch OotP nicht in die Story miteinbezogen. Keine Ahnung, ob man als Sechstklässler schon Schulsprecher sein kann, bei uns geht das jedenfalls ;-) Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kapitel 4 : Heiratsmarkt auf bananisch

„**S**chau mal, was ich im Sonderangebot beim Scherzartikelladen ergattert habe!", kreischte eine ausgeflippte Ginny Weasley in das Ohr der genervten Hermione. Nur widerwillig hob diese den Kopf, den sie über einen ihrer dicken Wälzer gebeugt hatte.

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du?" Erwartungsvoll starrte sie Ginny an, die mit verheißungsvoller Miene zwei Postkarten, die mit Herzen verziert waren, hinter dem Rücken hervorzauberte.

Da Hermione immer noch nicht zu verstehen schien, griff Ginny seufzend in die Tasche ihres viel zu großen Umhangs und warf Hermione einen verzauberten Taschenkalender zu.

Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fiel Hermiones Blick auf den Tag, welcher sich immer wieder selbst rot umrandete: 14. Februar, Valentinstag.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie es vollkommen vergessen hatte, doch auch jetzt, wo sie es wusste, interessierte sie sich nicht sonderlich dafür.

„Ich freue mich schon seit Wochen auf diesen Tag, es ist für mich unbegreiflich, wie du ihn vergessen konntest, den Tag der Liebenden, der heimlich Verliebten und derer, die die Liebe noch suchen. Der Tag der Liebesgeständnisse, der Tag der romantischen Geschenke und der Tag, an dem Blaise mich zum ersten Mal zum Essen eingeladen hat!"

Ginny fuhr verträumt mit den Fingern die Herzchen auf den Karten nach, als Hermione sie unterbrach:

„Ist ja alles schön und gut, aber bitte verschone mich jetzt mit deinem Gesülze, Parvati oder Lawender sind mit Sicherheit mehr daran interessiert, ich würde gerne lernen!"

Ginny überhörte den herablassenden Ton in Hermiones Stimme und fing an, abermals mit den Valentinskarten vor Hermiones Gesicht herumzufuchteln.

„Zuerst probieren wir die hier aus!"

„Wenn du mich dann in Frieden lässt...", seufzte Hermione.

„Die Karten mit der passenden Anwendung zeigen dir, wen du wirklich liebst, sie schreiben deine Gedanken in einer romantischen, lustigen oder leidenschaftlichen Form eines Gedichts oder Liedes nieder und begeben sich automatisch zu deinem Herzblatt. Alles was du tun musst, ist, die Karte fest an dein Herz zu drücken und die beiliegende Zauberformel sprechen: _In corde legus _", las Ginny Hermione die Gebrauchsanweisung vor.

Um ihre Freundin von der Wirkung der Karten zu überzeugen, drückte Ginny die erste Karte stürmisch an ihr Herz und gluckste:

„In corde legus"

Beide Mädchen beugten sich über die Karte und sahen, wie mit rosaroter Tinte der Name Blaise erschien und darunter ein kleines Gedicht, welches die Gefühle von Ginny schilderte:

_Seit dem Tag, an dem du mich verzaubert hast_

_bin ich wie von Sinnen_

_Du machst mich high_

_deine Küsse sind der letzte Schrei_

_Für immer will ich bei dir sein_

_Ich lasse dich nie mehr allein_

_In Liebe _

_Ginny_

Stirnrunzelnd hob Hermione eine Augenbraue und meinte:

„Etwas billig, oder nicht?"

„Wir werden ja noch sehen, was, oder besser gesagt, wer bei dir rauskommt!", sagte Ginny, deren Karte sich auf den Weg zu Blaise machte, und drückte Hermione die andere Karte in die Hand.

Mehr halbherzig hielt nun auch Hermione die Karte an ihr Herz und murmelte die Formel. Gespannt beobachtete Ginny den Text, welcher, diesmal in roter Tinte, erschien:

_An Draco Malfoy_

_Ich möchte in deinen Augen versinken, in dem stürmischen Meer aus blau und grau_

_Ich möchte deine Muskeln fühlen und mich in deinem silbernen Haar festhalten_

_Deine blasse Haut soll unter meiner Berührung erröten_

_Alles würde ich dafür geben, könnten deine Lippen nur einmal auf den meinen sein_

_Hermione_

Während Ginny fassungslos die Valentinskarte anstarrte, kreischte Hermione hysterisch los:

„Das ist ja eine Unverschämtheit! Wahrscheinlich hast du die von Fred und George, die sich über mich lustig machen wollen. Komm schon, gib doch zu, dass der ganze Scheiß ein abgekartetes Spiel ist!"

Beschwichtigend hob Ginny den Arm und versicherte Hermione, dass die Karten aus einem, wie sie es ausdrückte, „relativ seriösem" Laden stammten.

„Dann war dieses Exemplar eindeutig fehlerhaft!"

Noch bevor Hermione reagieren konnte, flatterte die Karte mit dem Gedicht davon, direkt in Richtung der Slytherinkerker.

Verzweifelt ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Ist dir klar, was du da angerichtet hast? Ich werde zum ewigen Gespött der Slytherins werden, oh Gott, Malfoy wird mir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Womöglich denkt er noch, ich meine es ernst!"

Hilflos betrachtete Ginny ihre Freundin, die den Tränen nahe war, und machte sich Vorwürfe. Sie hatte Hermione doch nur ein bisschen vom Lernen ablenken wollen!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Fluchend stürmte Pansy Parkinson an Blaise Zabini vorbei, der gerade die Tür zu Dracos Schulsprecherzimmer öffnen wollte.

„Prüder Idiot!", schimpfte Pansy noch bevor sie um die Ecke bog.

Dann betrat Blaise den Raum.

Die silbern und grün schimmernden Samtvorhänge waren zugezogen, nur ein fahler Lichtschein fiel in das Zimmer, in welchem das edle, schwarze Himmelbett wie ein bedrohliches Monster wirkte. Die kunstvoll gefertigten Regale aus Birkenholz waren mit dicken Büchern verschiedenster Art gefüllt, nicht alle wären außerhalb der verbotenen Abteilung in der Bibliothek erhältlich.

Blaise merkte schnell, dass er es mit einem äußert deprimierten Malfoy zutun hatte. Dieser starrte ihn vom Schreibtisch, einer Antiquität, mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Hey Draco, altes Haus, was geht ab? Hast du dich gerade vergnügt?"

Als Draco nichts erwiderte, räusperte sich Blaise und fuhr ernst fort:

„Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur entschuldigen, für das, was da neulich im ‚Paradies' passiert ist, ich war doch auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und bin dann halt ausgerastet als du Ginny so niedergemacht hast. Von mir aus werde ich dieses Thema nie wieder erwähnen, ist das nicht ein Kompromiss?"

Nach langer Pause erwiderte Malfoy kein bisschen versöhnlich:

„Halt du nur dein falsches Mundwerk! Ich weiß genau, dass du es schon allen möglichen Leuten erzählt hast, vielleicht auch nur deiner kleinen Weasley-Schlampe, aber die hat es dann gleich weiterverbreitet! Als ob ich auf so einen Scheiß reinfallen würde", und mit einem Blick auf die vor ihm liegende Karte : „'Ich möchte in deinen Augen versinken, in dem stürmischen Meer aus blau und grau', für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich dachte, wir wären echte Freunde, und du weißt, dass schon einiges passieren muss, um mir das zu entlocken, aber nach dem, was du dir da geleistet hast, egal ob betrunken oder nicht, hat sich unsere Freundschaft ja wohl erledigt!"

„Nur weil du keine Freundin hast, musst du nicht aus Eifersucht meine in den Schmutz ziehen! Außerdem hab ich keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Ich habe sicher niemandem von deiner Schwärmerei erzählt, aber vielleicht war ja jemand anderer so schlau, es von selber zu bemerken, würde ja nicht viel dazu gehören.", Blaise schien nun nicht mehr in einer sehr friedvollen Stimmung zu sein.

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort, erzähl deine Lügen jemand anderem! Und jetzt raus, raus aus meinem Zimmer und lass dich nie wieder hier blicken! Was red' ich denn, lass dich überhaupt nie wieder blicken!"

„Bei dir hätte ich es sowieso keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten, ich will mir ja nicht die Laune für den Abend vermiesen lassen. Da will man sich für etwas entschuldigen, wofür man gar nichts kann, weil man ja nur die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hat, und das ist der Dank dafür!", schnaubend verließ Blaise das Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Zufrieden betrachtete Ginny ihr Spiegelbild, welches vom Zauberstab an die Wand projiziert wurde. Das dunkelgrüne Seidenkleid passte wie angegossen, obwohl es eigentlich Hermione gehörte. Diese zog das Kleid allerdings nie an, weil sie es zu gewagt fand. Zwei perlenbesetzte Spangen hielten Ginnys dichtes, lockiges Haar zusammen. Auch das wenige, aber bewusst eingesetzte Make-up wirkte sehr zu ihrem Vorteil.

Sie klopfte zweimal kurz, bevor sie behutsam die Tür zur Hogwartsküche öffnete, Blaise hatte die Hauselfen bestochen, die Küche für einige Zeit freizugeben.

Der Raum war nur mit Kerzen beleuchtet, rote Rosenblätter zierten den Boden und ein gemütliches Samtsofa stand schon bereit. Ginny traten vor Entzücken fast die Tränen in die Augen. Doch dann vernahm sie ein leises Fluchen aus der Küche.

„Blaise?", fragte Ginny, dann sah sie ihren Freund und ein kaum vernehmbares „Oh mein Gott!" drang über ihre Lippen.

Blaise rannte abwechselnd zwischen einem großen, fast überbrodelnden Topf und einem Muggelkochbuch hin und her, wobei er sich dauernd an den Kopf griff und Dinge wie „Was soll denn das schon wieder sein?" oder „Bereitstellen? Vorher ist da aber noch nichts von Bereitstellen gestanden!". Da erst bemerkte er Ginnys Anwesenheit und sprang blitzschnell vor den Kochtopf, welcher hinter seinem Rücken überschäumte.

Zum Glück reagierte Ginny schnell, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Topf, sprach „Nonapplesco!_"_ und weg war er, nur noch ein Häufchen des übergekochten Gemischs war auf der heißen Herdplatte zurückgeblieben.

Enttäuscht meinte Blaise:

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich mit einem Vier-Sterne-Menü verwöhnen. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du auf Muggelküche stehst.", schon wieder etwas besser gelaunt fügte er hinzu : „Ich hätte nie erwartet, so etwas je zu sagen, aber ich bewundere jeden Muggel, der diesen Stress beim Kochen aushält und ohne Anwendung jeglicher Magie ein genießbares Essen zustande bringt."

Mit verzückter Miene kam Ginny ein paar Schritte auf ihren Freund zu und flüsterte:

„Ich hatte sowieso keinen Hunger."

Verliebt lächelnd legte Blaise seine Hände auf ihre schmale Taille und küsste sie sanft. Als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten, meinte Blaise mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen :

„Das hätte ich doch fast vergessen", er holte ein kleines, in rotem Seidenpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen hinter seinem Rücken hervor und gab es Ginny. Neugierig und dennoch etwas zurückhaltend entfernte sie mehrere Schichten des Seidenpapiers, Ginny war sich sicher, dass dieses eine beachtliche Menge an Galleonen gekostet haben müsse, bis der Inhalt des Geschenks zum Vorschein kam : Ein selbst gestaltetes Foto-Album!

Auf einem Foto sah man Ginny und Blaise, heftig turtelnd und sich küssend, auf einer dunkelroten Gartenbank unter einer Erle sitzen. Auf einem anderen Bild hatte Blaise seine Freundin fotografiert, als sie nach ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abend mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen vor Blaises Kamin eingeschlafen war.

Ginnys persönlicher Favorit war der Schnappschuss von Blaise mit nacktem Oberkörper, er war gerade aus dem Badezimmer gekommen. Sein erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck gefiel Ginny fast noch besser als seine wahrlich beachtlichen Muskeln, bei deren Anblick sie in letzter Zeit immer öfter den Drang verspürte, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. (An dieser Stelle darf frei interpretiert werden!)

Völlig überwältigt fiel Ginny Blaise in die Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch. Als sie wieder zu Atem kamen, sagte Ginny leise:

„Danke!"

„Hab ich doch gern gemacht! Aber jetzt sollten wir hier verschwinden, ich habe die Küche nur für eine Stunde von den Elfen bekommen!", Blaise schwang den Zauberstab, murmelte etwas Kompliziertes, und die romantische Dekoration verschwand.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Küche und machten sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg in Blaise' Vertrauensschülerzimmer.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_So… das war das Latzte schon geschriebene Kapitel, also wirds bis zum nächsten wohl ein wenig länger brauchen. Aber Reviews helfen sicher dabei, dass das Ganze sich etwas beschleunigt ;-)  
_

_Dieutrixx_


End file.
